


Infinite in Each Other

by pastel_wytch



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crushes, First Person, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_wytch/pseuds/pastel_wytch
Summary: Just a little one-shot thing since I love the novel and the movie so much. I was re-watching this and thinking about how much I wanted this couple to come out on top.





	

I shifted a bit on the couch of our living room as I watched Charlie and my sister Sam disappear upstairs into her bedroom. I clenched my fist without realizing it, only stopping once the fingernails bit sharply into my palm. My fist unseized and I was left with little half-moon imprints on my skin. I sighed, my hands were shaking... and I forced myself to turn to stand up. All of our friends had gone, all of them had already wished Sam a congratulations on getting into Penn State. I was happy for me... but a small part of me really wished that I was the one that was bringing Charlie into my room.  
I stood up from the couch, stunned at how quiet it was without everybody here... was this what it was going to be like after Sam went to college? I closed my eyes tightly, I really hoped not.  
I wasn't supposed to be like this... I was supposed to the quirky friend, the one that had a joke about anybody at any given time. I was Patrick, I was Nothing, and as the nickname insisted sometimes I felt like I wasn't allowed to feel anything... I am Nothing. I truly feel like Nothing sometimes, and maybe that's because so much of me is holed up in this small part of my chest that nobody ever gets to see.  
He saw... Charlie saw. That night in the park when I pressed my lips to his... when I truly realized that I wanted to be with a good guy. Charlie is a good guy, the best guy I know. And it hurts because I know how much Sam needs a good guy. I just don't want to see her end up with another Craig, with another loser who throws her away like she's nothing.  
I made my way to my room, suddenly glad that it wasn't next to Sam's. I sat on my bed, and for a moment I thought tears might force themselves out. I took a shaky breath, my fingers knotting themselves into my hair.  
A knock? I look up quickly, wiping furiously at my eyes as the door opens just a crack.  
"Can I come in Patrick?" asks the voice of my sister, more quiet than usual.  
"Yeah... of course, Sam. What is it?" I ask, patting the spot on the bed beside me. She looks troubled... though somehow I know it's not about her.  
"Charlie told me something... that you two kissed?" she said. She didn't sound mad, more like she was just curious. She moved and sat down next to me on the bed, her head resting against my shoulder. I was going to miss her... I was going to miss her so much.  
"He told you that?" he asked, "I mean... I told him I was sorry." I said, my heart racing a bit faster. Why would he tell her?  
"That's the thing... Charlie thinks you're sorry. He thinks that it was just some whim of thing... but he told me that he's been thinking about it a lot lately." she said. "He's too shy to tell you... or rather, confused," she said.  
"But he likes you... you can see it when he looks at you. Remember truth or dare?" I asked. Everybody remembered truth or dare.  
"Well... you did say the prettiest girl in the room, Patrick," she said, giving me a characteristic smirk. "I think that's why he's confused... I think he might be interested in girls and boys," she said. I paused, my heart picked up the pace again. So it wasn't Sam... it was me? That couldn't be right, but Sam wouldn't have come to tell me if she didn't think it was a big deal. I turned towards her, taking in her worried look.  
"Can you please tell him to come see me?" I asked, "I... there's a reason I kissed him, you know me better than that, Sam." I said, my hands practically vibrating with nervous energy. She looked to me and nodded, the frown on her face slowly turning into a smile. I watched as she stood up, watched as she walked out my door and left it slightly ajar. I watched and I waited... it felt like centuries, but there was motion outside my door. Then... there was him.  
"Hi, Patrick..." he said, averting his gaze from me. And suddenly I wondered, was all the times he looked a bit shy not part of that timid character, but because he might have had a crush? Was it really breaking up with Brad in the worse possible way ever really what it took for me to notice Charlie?  
He walked in and sat down on my bed, taking up the place that Sam had been sitting in recently. "Uhm, Sam told me to come inside... I wanted to tell you something," he said, seeming less articulate and poetic as he sat there next to me on my bed.  
"What is it?" I asked, encouraging him although I already knew what it was he wanted to say.  
He looked towards me, and his blue eyes locked onto mine.  
"Well... I think I love you," he said, and I found myself entirely thrown away by those words. Did he even know what love was, this was love and not some minor infatuation.  
I smiled and leaned in so that I could press my lips to his softly. He seemed to smile. I had a feeling if I wanted to go further than kissing he would... he had been like that when he was seeing Mary Elizabeth. So, taking it slow might be hard... considering how adorable he was, how sincere those blue eyes were.  
I nodded, "I think I might feel that way too, Charlie." I said, my hand coming up to brush his brown hair off his forehead. "And... if you'll have me I want to give that love a chance," I said. I talked to him for a bit, more poetic more artistic. He liked it, he smiled and I kissed him softly again. I only glanced up momentarily as I heard my door creak, watching Sam's smiling face disappear as she closed the door behind her.  
And I kissed that boy, I kissed him and I held onto him. That's all we did... that's all we had to do. It was enough just to fall asleep holding onto him in the clothes we had worn that day.


End file.
